Tell Kish
|image = |jname = |rname = |ename = |owner =Kubaba |type =Unknown |rank =Tell Kish (?) Tall Uhaimir (E) }} Tell Kish: A Story Made To Never Be Told ( , ) is Kubaba's sole , where it conjoins all aspects of Kubaba into a singular concept, but separates them as to not cause strain on its user. This Noble Phantasm does not stem from Kubaba's history, where its origins lie in what was achieved after her death, due to being placed into concepts she had no control over. Upon the Noble Phantasm's usage, a Magic Circle appears within the sky, creating an ancient object that spans a large portion of the sky, which existed during Kubaba's reign. Within Sumerian History, the object was in the form of an emblem that, when one gazed upon it, a Sumerian would immediately know that it belonged to Kubaba. However, the object disappeared upon Kubaba's death, where its existence was lost within the annuls of history, to the point that this object is one of the few to allude . This object that spans the sky is known as Tell Kish, and it is completely invulnerable to any attacks and powers that would try to affect it. Because it is Kukuba's given history personified, there are certain prerequisites that she must fulfill to unlock certain components so that she may activate one of her sub-Noble Phantasms. Each component is inscribed upon Tell Kish, and is written within the language of the Sumerians. So long as Tell Kish remains in the sky, it will continue to sap away mana from its owner in large quantities. This can be circumvented by Kubaba unsealing one part of her Noble Phantasm, but can prove to be costly due to hesitation in doing so. Before one can utter the name of '''Tell', one must hold the capacity to achieve a realm where mortals are forbidden from entering. To forgo humanity is to achieve the realm of a higher power. To forgo the realm of a higher power is to achieve humanity.'' With the power of '''Tell' bestowed upon you, one cannot be greedy in using it. Sealing away yourself to unsealing yourself is the way. Unsealing more of yourself to use yourself is taboo upon the Tell.'' Speak the name of '''Tell' and it shall grant you its power. Refusal in speaking its name shall release you from your burden.'' Tell Uhaimir Tell Uhaimir is one of the four components of Tell Kish, following Kubaba's deification as the Hurrian Mother Goddess . This portion of the Noble Phantasm is deemed to hold a ranking of E''' because it is unable to differentiate between ally or foe, and it only works on those that are classified as a female. Using the anger of her Hurrian Mother Goddess self, her Saint Graph changes to that of a large swarm of bees. In this state, she is effectively "removed" from the World, as she is no longer classified as '''Kubaba, but instead a weakened , reminiscing that of the Hurrian Mother Goddess Ḫannaḫanna. In this form, every single bee is classified as a different Servant, all lacking a class, under the True Name of "Ḫannaḫanna". These bees hold the ability to heal wounds upon stinging their target, as well as strengthening them in the process, raising a random Parameter, excluding Noble Phantasms, by a +. Once a bee has stung something, it will die off. These bees have relatively low parameters, where a single weak attack can easily destroy them. When all of the bees have been killed off, the Saint Graph reforms to that of Kubaba, thus ending Tell Uhaimir. In this state, because Kubaba is effectively "removed" from the , the second ability of the Noble Phantasm takes form. All beings, whether human, Servant, animal or otherwise, classified as a female are put into a -like state, being akin to a Mental Pollution ability. Therefore, Mental Pollution Skills that can resist mental interference Skills cannot override this. In this state, females will act irrational, to the point they will even turn on their allies, because their Mother Goddess has left them. Trivia *The name of the Noble Phantasm, Tell Kish, as well as its sub-Noble Phantasms, are all derived from the time of which Kubaba was present within history. Each name follows a location within Sumer that were present during the Third Kish Dynasty. *The Noble Phantasm uses the image of Heraldy Augmentation from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Unknown rank Noble Phantasm